Madokami's Little Helper
by BanTheFairyKing
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Harry were to be raised by Madoka Kaname? It's a hard question, I know, but it is also one with a very simple answer. Pure, unadulterated cuteness. Welcome to the story of Harry Potter, also known as Kaname Shinzo.


**Prologue**

* * *

The Mses. Kaname, of the Law of Cycles, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mrs Madoka Kaname was an eldritch fundamental force, holding dominion over all magical girls. She was a young-looking woman, with pink hair in two side pigtails and a mostly straight face. Mrs Homura Kaname was thin and tall, with long black hair and piercing violet eyes, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time looking through a scope to snipe at villains…

Alright, I can't do it anymore. I tried and I tried, but I just can't. The Kaname household was very much not normal, for a variety of rather surprising reasons. The most obvious of these is their gender; the year 1991 was not exactly remembered for its progressiveness, even in Japan, and so a homosexual couple was very much against the norm.

Less obvious was their source of income. They lived in a huge manor, and yet Kaname Madoka held no job and Kaname Homura worked a small desk job for the Ministry of Defense. It would be quite obvious to anyone who was to care enough to check that something was not quite right, but luckily for them, no one ever did.

For all their oddities, the Kaname clan was happy. They had friends, family, and each other, and that was generally enough. They also had a secret, however, and one that would shake the world if discovered. For you see, the Kanames were part of a now-defunct sect of people who made wishes and had them granted: magical girls. Not only that, but they were also the ones who ended the sect and saved everyone who ever contracted, becoming a Goddess and a Demon in the process.

When Homura woke on the dreary Thursday our story starts, there was nothing about the sky outside that would suggest the life-changing event about to occur. The screams, however, were a pretty good indicator.

"HOMURA! THERE'S A BABY HERE!"

...what, Homura thought. She jumped out of bed and raced towards Madoka's near-frantic voice. Although the voice was near all-encompassing in this realm of theirs, over the years Madoka had learned how to target it so that someone could tell where her voice was coming from, and for now, it was coming from the area right next to the barrier with the physical realm.

Although at first, they thought their struggles were over with Madoka's ascension, the discovery that none of the magical girls could leave the manifestation of the Law of Cycles ruined the mood. Although a majority of the girls' lives had passed them by in the mortal plane, many were still alive and had families they wished to return to with all their hearts.

Many assumed it hopeless, a price to pay for their contract, but Madoka didn't give up. Instead, she utilized her control over the realm to establish a link to Earth. It wasn't perfect and lost stability multiple times before it was deemed to be safe to walk through, but eventually, it was announced to be safe and girls rushed out en masse to live the rest of their life.

Unfortunately, their troubles had not stopped, for the world, they returned to was not the one they left. Although minuscule, a variety of details first hinted at it. A different president in the United States, a different name for a prefecture. Still, they ignored it and continued on… or did, up until they arrived at the home of the first girl. When they knocked on the door a couple answered, but it was not the couple both hoped and dreaded by the girl. Instead, it was a couple with no knowledge of her, who had bought the home years ago from another couple who never had children.

It was then that the smarter of the girls realized a fundamental truth: the world they were in was not the one they grew up in. This was a world Kyuubey never visited, and as such it developed very, very differently…

Lost in thought, Homura almost missed seeing Madoka as she rushed by. Keyword being almost. She skidded to a stop just in time, finishing her stride right in front of her girlfriend and housemate.

There is Madoka, holding what looks like a baby. The child has black hair and bright green eyes, but more worryingly is the bright red wound seemingly cut into his forehead. When she sees Homura Madoka looks up, then seems to snap out of a shock that had taken her and runs a hand over the baby's head. As she does so the wound seems to heal, but unlike the normal result of Madoka's power, it leaves a thin scar after doing so. Homura wonders why it didn't heal properly, but puts that to the back of her mind. More important is just how the babe arrived in this place.

"Madoka!" Homura says, "Where did you find that!" Madoka jerks a bit then looks to Homura for the first time. In her eyes are a sense of wonderment, and a smile breaks across her face.

"He just… arrived! I felt him break through the barrier as soon as it did so, and manifested in this spot to catch him before he fell. I have no idea how he got here though…" Madoka's grin seems to widen, and she opens her mouth to speak once more. "Can… can we keep him? I've always wanted to be a momma but with the whole made of magic thing I never thought I'd be able to! And now a baby pops up like in one of Tart's stories! ...er, don't tell her I called them that please?"

Homura lurches back, not expecting that. To think, even after all these years I still curse the day Madoka had to make that wish. Still though, if the babe makes Madoka happy, then it will be worth it…

"Yes, I suppose we can. Still, what will we ever name him? ...and what will we tell the others?"

* * *

In a large, circular room filled with fascinating objects and funny little noises, a wrinkled man with a silver, wispy beard writes furiously. If one were to look, they would see it was a proposal, nineteenth in a series, titled, "The Same Subject Continued: Concerning the Dangers of a Purist Britain on the International Stage." One of many in a series, the papers were one of the man's, one Albus Dumbledore, many ideas on how to win the war he fought. For despite the trump card he had been given, his goal as always was to prevent the most loss of life possible.

One of the many doohickeys on the wall suddenly shouts out, "DING! JAMES POTTER'S STATUS HAS CHANGED. JAMES POTTER IS NOW AT HOME. DING! LILY POTTER'S STATUS HAS CHANGED. LILY POTTER IS NOW AT HOME. DING! HARRY POTTER'S STATUS HAS CHANGED. HARRY POTTER IS NOW AT THE HOME."

Upon hearing this, Albus is filled with a sense of overwhelming urgency. Upon trying to read someone under the Fidelius Charm, the clock Cedrella had made for him all those years ago would mark them as lost. If the Potter family was no longer showing up as lost, then the Potter's secret keeper must ha-"DING! JAMES POTTER'S STATUS HAS CHANGED. JAMES POTTER IS NOW IN MORTAL PERIL. DING! LILY POTTER'S STATUS HAS CHANGED. LILY POTTER IS NOW IN MORTAL PERIL. DING! HARRY POTTER'S STATUS HAS CHANGED. HARRY POTTER IS NOW IN MORTAL PERIL."-ve gave up the address to Voldemort! And he had seemed such a good lad too, truly turning the cuff away from his family's old (and current) ways.

Albus ponders upon what to do, whilst sending out a Patronus to his fellow Order members to head to Godric's Hollow. Lowering the Anti-Apparition charms, even for a second, would endanger the lives of everyone in his school. And for all that the Potters are important in this war, possibly signing away the lives of all his students simply isn't worth the small amount of time it will take to run outside the wards before apparating.

If anyone were outside the man's office at the time, they would see the comical sight of their headmaster sprinting full speed down the hall, but luckily the students were studying… or drinking, or snogging, but Albus preferred to believe the first and so that is what we will go with.

* * *

Meanwhile, a large man with a wild mane of hair and a scraggly beard is drinking at a small pub in West Country, London when an ethereal phoenix suddenly appears and flies up to him.

"Hailing All Order members. James and Lily Potter have been attacked at home. I repeat, James and Lily Potter have been attacked at home. They are in Godric's Hollow, West County, England. I repeat they are in Godric's Hollow, West County, England. Anyone who is nearby, I beg of you to go to help. You may very well be their last hope."

Rubeus Hagrid looks at the cup in his hand, looks back at the Phoenix, then chugs the rest of his drink. If the headmaster was calling like this then it must be important. If only he could apparate… well, he had no time to think on the what ifs and could have been, he had a couple to save.

It is only a few minutes later that the bearded giant arrives at Godric's Hollow, but even in the first moments, he can tell he was too late. Half of the house was beautiful - a rustic stone building with a peaked chimney and an extremely well-kept flower garden filled with roses and petunias. An odd combination, admittedly, but even one untrained in Herbology could appreciate the beauty of the little lawn.

The other side of the house provided a sharp contrast. To the untrained eye, it would appear as if a zoo had exploded, caving in the stone walls and then covering them in the visceral remains. Any veteran of wizarding combat could tell the truth of what happened though. A skilled conjurer had fought here, and a skilled conjurer had died. And, sure enough, lying on the ground motionless was the corpse of a berobed man with unruly black hair and rounded spectacles.

James Potter, Rubeus recognizes. Last seen almost two years ago, he had faced off against the Dark Lord himself along with his wife Lily and his fellow order members Sirius, Remus, Peter, Edric, Frank, and Alice. After that the man had… disappeared, along with most everyone else involved in the clash. Only Peter and Remus remained, and neither would speak of what had happened to the others.

Rubeus grieves but knows he must move on. Lily might still be alive since the other half of the house was as of yet unmarried. The stairs were blocked by a huge stone, but given the human-sized hole that penetrates straight through it, James's killer doesn't seem to have been obstructed. Being significantly larger and lacking the strength of spellcraft held by most wizards, there was no way for Rubeus to take the same approach to passage. Luckily, he had a boon rare in their world - one the construct was likely not meant to defend against. Raw brute strength born of his giant heritage. The man gets in position then heaves the rock end over end, pushing it out of his way.

Once upstairs, the environment could not be more different. Instead of the conjuration hell of the lower floor, the upper floor was a runic nightmare. Every inch of every wall was covered in them, and judging by the huge burn marks every single one of the rune traps had been activated. That doesn't seem to have affected the murderer's ascent through the house, however, for the door at the end of the hallway was wide open. It did cause Rubeus to wonder though. He could list the people strong enough in magic to withstand such a barrage on one hand and to be able to do so after fighting and defeating someone else on that list in James Potter narrowed it down even further. Combining that with those who had the motive, and, well… it appeared as if You-Know-Who himself was the one who attacked the house. Despite himself, Rubeus lets out a shudder. For all his strength, there was no way he could defeat the Dark Lord himself… but he wouldn't be alone. Maybe with Lily's help...

Hoping he wasn't too late, the man charges through the previously-trapped hallway and bursts through the door… only to collapse to the ground. For there was Lily, dead to the world, a crib and a pile of ash to either side. The Dark Lord had killed her and appeared to have burnt their babe. Rubeus had seen a multitude of atrocities throughout his life, but none so heinous as what seemed to have occurred here… though it was strange how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took the babe out of the crib to… no matter. He didn't want to devote more thought than absolutely necessary to the situation.

And so, he wept. He wept over the could have been, and the life snuffed out. He wept over the babe, the mother, and the father alike. He wept in grief, and he wept in despair. For if two of the strongest members of the Order were murdered in one night… what did that mean for their fight? Who was willing and able to pick up the torch, to counter the likes of Lestrange or Carrow?

* * *

In the night sky above Godric's Hollow a small spot appears, quickly growing larger and larger before finally, its full form is able to be seen, barrelling straight towards the cottage. As it got closer an observer would see an unkempt man wearing only a rumpled and shoddily transfigured suit, flying in on a sleek black motorcycle at 180 kph. Luckily for the International Statute of Secrecy, no observers were around to see.

As soon as the bike touched down on the ground, the man took off running. He blasted through the house, but whereas the bearded man had moved past the body of James Potter, the bedraggled man could not. This was his best friend - no, this was his brother.

There was no one in the world that could ever compare, in Sirius Black's eyes. When he was eleven, James saved him from a life of sorrow. When his parents kicked him out, James convinced his own parents to let him live with them. When Snivellus had tried to curse his throat open, James had jumped in the way… Sirius still wasn't sure why that made Snape stop his spell, and judging by the look on James' face neither was he. His best friend had fully expected to die, sacrificing his life for him. And yet, when his best friend had needed him he wasn't there.

All due to his damn mother… This was her fault! If he was born to anyone else he could have been the Secret Keeper. He'd never have given them up… but no. The Blacks had ways of finding a family member in hiding. The Blacks had ways of making their own tell the truth.

Bella would go to his mother and she'd give up the magic. He knew she would. And then Bella would find him, and then James and Lily and Harry would die. Oh gods, Harry.

Sirius stood up from where he had collapsed and raced towards the nursery. Lily was an expert in runic magic - if anyone could prepare a trap that could kill Voldemort it would be her. Maybe she had survived, maybe James had lived on through his wife and son, maybe…

Oh, gods, no… for it was then that the man got to the room, and it was then that he saw Hagrid, weeping over the corpse of his brother in all but blood's wife, his godson nowhere to be found.

"No… no! Why them! I fought the damn bastard just as much as they did! I killed more than James ever did, and I'm more of a blood traitor than even a Weasley! Why him! Why not me…"

Hagrid looked at him, then stood up. "Ya can never predict what the bastards do Sirius. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner… I left as soon as I got da Headmaster's message but it wasn't soon enough. I'm sorry…"

Sirius scoffed, then said, "Oh please. No offence to you but James and Lily were some prodigies in their respective fields. I've only ever seen two people better at Transfiguration than James, and no one I've ever met has taken to Runes quite like Lily. If the Dark Bastard could take them out, in their own home, then nothing you could do would've helped. No, the only way to save them would've been… Peter. DAMN IT! They must have got him… but I just saw him yesterday… and he seemed nervous when he saw… me… THAT BASTARD! Hagrid, if I don't come back tell the Headmaster Peter was the keeper, and tell him to ask Remus how we ran with him. I've got a rat to hunt."

And with that the man spun upon his heel, Apparating away.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Albus apparated in. Upon seeing Hagrid, he says, "Hagrid! What has happened here, and where is Harry!" Normally the Headmaster would keep his composure, staying a reassuring figure before the eyes of the members of his Order.

However, he had no time for that now. The Potter boy may very well be the only chance to stop the madman killing hundreds, and he was nowhere to be seen.

Hagrid leaps up at the sudden voice, but quickly answers. "Well, when I got your message I was at the pub near the house you gave me, so I ran here as quick as I could. Was this why you let me live there? So the Potters had back up just in case?"

Albus sighs, knowing that Hagrid will blame himself no matter how he answers the question. Still, he tells the truth. "My family has long had a house here in Godric's Hollow, and so yes, I set you up to be able to help the Potters if worst came to worst. Still, you came as quickly as you could. Don't blame yourself for what has occurred. May I hear the rest of the tale?"

Hagrid blushes, scratching his beard. "Um, of course. So, I got here and the house looked pretty much like this. I rushed in and James was dead on the ground, but it looked like he put up one hell of a fight. He had blocked the stairs with a stone block, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named just burned his way straight through. I lifted the stone out of the way when I got here and continued on. When I got upstairs I saw a huge Runic trap that'd been set off, but You-Know-Who must'nt've been affected cuz I didn't see any signs of blood or nothing around. This was about the time I realized that it was You-Know-Who since none of the other Death Eaters woulda been able to outfight James and then survive this uninjured right after. Anyways, so I come in here and I see Lily's dead and a pile of ash in the floor. And Headmaster… I think the ash is Harry. The poor boy… You-Know-Who musta left before I got here."

Harry… dead? Albus goes over to ashes Hagrid had described, then lets out a burst of surprised, joyous laughter. "Rubeus… that isn't Harry. That is Voldemort. You can see his robe here, though the wand is nowhere to be seen. Voldemort is dead - the Potters killed him. That's the power he knows not - a mothers love!" Albus starts to mutter to himself, "So it was self-fulfilling. Tom heard about the prophecy and rushed to kill the child. However, because of the rush, he must have killed the boy before Lily. Then she must have sacrificed her own life to kill him, in revenge for her child. The power he knows not - a mother's love. Poetic, if not saddening…"

Hagrid suddenly chimes in, "Oh! And Sirius came by and left again before you got here. He said something about telling you Peter was the keeper if he didn't come back, and to ask Remus how they ran with 'em. But why was he talking about Quidditch? Do you know what he meant?"

Albus pauses, stunned. "Not keeper as in Quidditch. Keeper as in Secret Keeper, for the Potters. But I have to wonder if he was telling the truth, or merely trying to get away with his crime since his master had died. We have to track him down and question him, it's only then I'll be able to discern the truth. Where did he go?"

Hagrid runs his neck, sheepishly. "Er, well, I don't know. He said something about going hunting then Apparated out."

Albus ponders this but eventually says, "Very well. Now, come. I must confer with Minerva and Alastor over how to break the news of Voldemort's death, and you must get back to your home. Go, relax. Lily, James, and little Harry died for our sakes, but don't grieve for too long. It isn't what they'd have wanted."

When he sees Hagrid nod, Albus spins on his heel and apparates back to the edge of the Hogwarts wards.

As he begins his walk Albus sends a Patronus to Minerva and Alastor, asking to see them in his office. When he arrives, Minerva is already there. "Albus? Tell me James is alright. The clock says…"

Albus sighs, sadness overtaking him again. If only… but no. "I'm afraid not. He died trying to give Lily the time to finish the ritual she used to kill Voldemort - or at least, that's what I can interpret from the situation involving their death."

Minerva rears back. "You-Kno-no, Voldemort is dead?"

"Yes," Albus replies. "From Hagrid and my own observations, Voldemort came in through the front door, having learned of the location from their secret keeper, though whether the secret keeper was Sirius or Peter is under contention. James fought him off and delayed him, but eventually, Voldemort was able to kill the boy and continue on. Lily had set up a runic trap, but Voldemort was able to defend against it and made it to the nursery. I'm not sure what happened after that, but from what I can gather Voldemort killed Harry first, and enraged Lily used some spell or ritual that used up her own life to end Voldemort's."

Minerva nods along - or at least she does until the final piece. "But if Harry is dead why does the clock say he's at Home?"

Albus turns to look, and sure enough the handle reading Harry Potter rested on the spot of Home. Or at least, it did. As they watch, it goes to Unknown, then Home, then back again, and all Albus can do is wonder, "What?"

* * *

OOC: Well hello, fancy seeing you here. My name is Ban The Fairy King, and welcome to Madokami's Little Helper! This started with a plot bunny of Madoka raising Harry but has rapidly expanded from there. I don't want to give too many things away but know this. When a character theorizes about how something happened, it is NOT my WOG on if that is the truth or not. It is simply how they interpret the information they have, and how they will act upon it. All you know for certain is that Voldemort is a pile of ash, Lily died with no visible marks, Harry has a lightning bolt scar upon his brow, and Harry is currently in the Law of Cycles.

With that said, I'd like to introduce my beta and co-author, Zeroth Jupi. The dude is great and is the one who came up with this initial idea in the first place. For some of his work, check out his quest Fragment of a Lost and Tainted Hope

That's all for now, so make sure to leave a like and comment below!


End file.
